tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Detective
Kid Detective is a contestant on TV Stars Los Angeles and TV Stars Road Trip. In TV Stars Los Angeles, Kid was notable for his innocence and irrelevance among the House drama. Kid was voted in seventh place by America for TV Stars Road Trip. This time around, Kid found himself in the majority alliance, overtaking the Fans and dominating over them until Michelle returned to the game, after which The Real TDI Justin, his main ally, flipped against him. In the first episode of the season, It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, Kid asked everyone if the remembered him from his sitcom show, Crime and Funishment. Nobody responded to him, so he sat back and remained shy for a portion of the opening segment of the game. Kid developed a crush on Tila Tequila and began spending time around her and “investigating” her. He tried to warm up to her by acting like an adult, but she mostly ignored this and only looked to him for an alliance. At elimination, he voted against Kelly to eliminate her from the competition. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Kid defended Tila against Patric’s claims that she was a child molester. He continued trying to get her on his side, but Tila paid little attention to him. Later on in the week, Kid noticed Tila making out with a baby chicken that belonged to Bella. He commented that Tila should not make out with babies, and that it was wrong. Tila then proceeded to explain sex to him. At cancellation, Kid voted against Santana and was the only one to do so. His reasoning was that he felt he was on the outside of the game. In episode three, Don’t Be Such A Cock Tease, Kid tried to receive help from Patric about Tila’s mess with the chicken, but he was long gone and cancelled. Kid withheld the chicken, Dedeker, from Tila, causing Tila to scream out to give her the chicken, though her exact words were “GIVE ME THE COCK!”. Kid threw the chicken at her and ran off, stating that he never liked her. At cancellation, Tila was immune, and thus he voted for Spencer, but Spencer was not cancelled. Episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, had Kid become surprised to hear that Tequila and Bella had planned on eating their pet chicken, Dedeker. He stayed away from Tequila in this episode, and later on in the week, voted against her to eliminate her. She was cancelled in this week as the first jury member, making Kid successful in voting her out and saving his friend, Dedeker the chicken. In episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble, Kid exclaimed that they had finally gotten rid of Tila. The Host surprised everyone with a reveal that Liz had been playing with a twin, Julia, and that she was entering the game. Kid then told the Host that his father was going to give the show a bad review of the episode. Later on in the week, just before cancellation, Kid talked about how his father was actually ConspiracyWalnut, and that he had won the show in a previous season. Kid was cancelled this week because various alliances targeted him for an easy vote. As he exited, he stated that he was the first in his family to lose the game. At the finale, Kid voted for his friend BrICE to win the competition. In episode one, I'm a Master Manipulator, Kid Detective returned to TV Stars as one of the Favorites of the game. He immediately found himself attached to Justin. The two became close allies and teamed up with Baylor to form a mega-alliance including all of the six Favorites. Kid and Justin became the Power Players of the week, along with Cupcakke and Michelle, and agreed to give Michelle the Immunity Pass half. Since he could not vote at elimination, he spent the night in his RV with Justin, drinking chocolate milk. Hoe of the Year, episode two, had Kid team up with Justin once again in the Blue RV for the Pit Stop Competition. As the week progressed, Kid recognized that Cupcakke was a threat, and so he and the other Favorites voted her out. In episode three, Play My Own Game, Kid got lost on his way to the Pit Stop, as he could not drive and his teammates were entirely clueless on what to do. After finally arriving, he and Justin met back up and talked about their lives back home. Afterwards, he voted out Michelle with the rest of the Favorites. Episode four, Breaking the Favorites Apart, had Kid team up with Marina in the Red RV and once again fail to arrive at the Pit Stop before someone could win the challenge. Kid got into an argument with Amanda later on in the week, and he asked the Host to get her to stop talking so foully because his mother would sue the show. When all of the Fans found themselves immune, Kid, Ashlee, and Baylor decided to vote for Attention Whore. Marina brought this to her attention and tried to get Kid voted out, but this only resulted in fallout with the rest of the cast. Kid made a point that he was only a child, and that he could not come up with such convincing lies about the vote, which caused Ashlee and Baylor to stick by his side and vote out Attention Whore with him. In episode five, Fans, We Need to Rise Up!, Kid found himself in utter shock as Michelle rejoined the game. After Attention was voted out, the Favorites fell in numbers when they needed them most this round. At elimination, it seemed that Renee would be the easy vote. However, due to Baylor voting differently and causing a tie, Kid became paranoid and asked Justin if he had flipped. Justin then proceeded to vote against him for questioning his allegiance, thus resulting in Kid being eliminated from the competition. *The only players eligible for VIP status in Week 5 were Michelle and Cupcakke because of the TV Stars Revival Competition.